1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an intravenous catheter introducing device, more particularly to an intravenous catheter introducing device with a needle cannula which is retractable into a barrel for safe disposal.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventional medical devices or syringes for medicine injection, drawing blood samples, etc., have to be disposed of safely after use to avoid accidental needle pricks or undesirable contamination. Although a tip protector is provided to be sleeved on the device after use to ensure that the needle is covered, the user is exposed to the risk of being pricked by the needle when sleeving the tip protector on the used device. Therefore, there are available medical devices or syringes with a retractable needle that is retractable into a barrel or a plunger after the injection operation is completed, such as those disclosed in U.S. patent application Ser. Nos. 11/488,406 and 11/488,424 filed by the applicants, and U.S. Pat. Nos. 7,044,935, 7,204,813, and 7,211,064 issued to the applicants. However, further improvements are desirable in order to ensure easy and safe retraction of the needle and to simplify the construction of medical devices or syringes.